


Sweet Spell Work

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lust Potion/Spell, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Spells & Enchantments, pseudo dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: While investigating some unfortunate sexual activities in town the reader and Sam fall under a witch’s spell leaving Dean to save the day.





	Sweet Spell Work

**Author's Note:**

> For @crispychrissy’s Supernatural Spin Drabble Challenge, congrats on 1k!! My prompt word was ‘Lollipops.’

Case: Witches

Location: Small Hick town, Arkansas

“We just need to figure out how she’s spreading it and we’ll be golden,” Dean seemed to be the most frustrated out of the three of you.

You had been in town for a week, and so far you’d come up with bupkis. You had come to town because almost all the teens in town going at it like rabbits, more so than usual, and with total disregard for their surroundings. We’re talking, middle of the football field in the middle of a game kind of disregard. All the kids had been hospitalized for dehydration and one poor kid had died from complications of having an untreated asthma attack.

You unwrapped the lollipop you had gotten at the corner store, it came highly recommended by the clerk, and it seemed to be popular with all the other girls in town. Almost everyone had one in their mouths. You picked the ‘tutti frutti’ one, liking the mix of colors and flavors. It was really good, like really good. You rolled your eyes and moaned as you rolled your tongue over the ball of sweet candied goodness.

Sam and Dean both turned to look at you wondering what had gotten you so enthralled. You had just gotten back to the Impala and you stopped just short of the back door, leaning and arching your back up against the cool metal. Dean laughed at you, but Sam walked right up to you, stood between your legs, placed his hands on either side of you, and bent down to start sucking at your neck.

“Whoa Sammy, y/n!” The humor in his voice had gone and he was coming around the front of the car. “Dude, come on! Right now?” He put his arm on Sam’s shoulder and you both pushed him off, you jumped and wrapped your legs around his hips. “What the Hell you two!”

“Need you so bad baby,” Sam’s voice was husky in you ear.

“Mmm me too…need you so bad,” you couldn’t think straight, all you knew was that you needed Sam’s cock pronto.

He reached the handle on the door, opened it skillfully without dropping you, and never removed his mouth from your body. He lowered you down into the backseat and settled in on top of you. The car door slammed shut behind him, but you were too busy getting all the layers of fucking plaid and flannel off each other to care.

“OK, you guys obviously caught the love bug that’s going around town; about time if you ask me. I’m gonna drop you guys off at the motel and go find me a witch; guess she’s got something to do with these lollipops everyone’s got,” you hardly registered that the Impala roared to life or the drive back to the motel.

You also didn’t notice Sam lifting the two of you, half clothed, leading you into the room. You didn’t even make it to the bed before shedding your jeans and having at each other right there on the floor. After you came twice and Sam once, you managed to make your way onto the bed. Every time you came down from a high, you would build right backup, and Sam was right there with you. He couldn’t thrust deep enough and you couldn’t squeeze tight enough and neither of you could get your mouths on enough skin to slake your lust.

Sam thrust deep into you with your legs propped on his shoulders, you rode him while he sat on the edge of the bed, he fucked your face, and you sat on his. You lost count of how many orgasms either one of you had, and you had no idea how long you had been back in the hotel room.

You were both panting and sweating when the urge to carry on seemed to wear off. Sam was settled deep in you when his thrust faltered; both of you shaking your heads and looking into each other’s eyes for the first time. You both sort of laughed and shifted your position, but neither of you pulled away from the other.

“It’s OK Sam, I’ve wanted this,” you laced your fingers through his hair and pulled him in for another, albeit less heat fuelled, kiss.

His lips were soft on yours, now that you could pay attention to what it was like to actually kiss him. His hair was soft in your hands and his body, hot and hard, pressed into yours. He nuzzled at your neck and started to thrust into you again, gradually building back up to his pace. You felt what must have been your one hundredth orgasm build in your core and you pulled him closer into you as you felt your walls constrict around him. He reached down and put two fingers on either side of your ravaged clit and circled just a few times before you came completely undone. Sam came right after you, spilling hot into again, kissing up your neck and down your jaw back to your mouth as you both came down again.

“Wow, y/n. I don’t know what that was but-”

“Damn, that was great!” You both burst out laughing and had rolled to be on your sides facing each other; discovering your modesty you grabbed the blanket and sheet respectively to cover yourselves up with.

“Oh, come on!” Dean slammed the door shut, looking a little worse for wear.

“What?” Sam said as he stood, wrapping the sheet low around his waist, accentuating that fantastic ‘V’ where his hips dipped into his pelvis, you bit your lip when he caught you checking him out.

“I ganked that witch bitch 45 minutes ago and you guys are still going at it!”

“No, actually we’re not,” you said as you propped yourself up on the headboard.

“That was some sweet spell work though,” Sam winked at you as he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
